The Devil Maknae 1shoot
by rulykyu.chohyunra
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun memiliki cara untuk mengerjai ke 12 saudaranya. Apakah idenya akan berhasil? genre : Brother/komedi


"The Devil Maknae" 1shoot

Ff ini mendadak nemunya saat lagi baring2 ,semoga kalian suka ya.

Cast.  
Cho Kyuhyun & Super Junior  
Genre : Gaje

*–*

Di sebuah Apartemen mewah, tinggalah 13 orang pemuda tampan yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal apa itu artinya bersabar. Setiap hari mereka hanya tahu marah dan suka memerintah. Di setiap kehidupan mereka hanya penuh dengan hura-hura dan menghamburkan uang untuk hal yang sia-sia. Hingga suatu hari ke-13 pemuda tampan itu merasa jenuh dengan kehidupan yang selalu sama setiap harinya.  
"Hyeong, aku merasa jenuh" celetuk adik terkecil mereka.  
"Bukan hanya kau Kyu!, tapi kami juga" sahut kakak ke 3 nya yang memiliki wajah oriental dan jago memasak nasi goreng Beijing.  
"Huft…" mereka menghela nafas berat mereka.  
"Tumben kalian terlihat lesu seperti ini tuan muda" tegur pembantu mereka yang sudah berumur 60 tahun.  
"Kami bosan ajumma" sahur majikan pertamanya  
"Bosan kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mencari kutu di tubuh choco yang tiduran di lantai.  
"Kami selalu di cap pemarah dan tidak pernah bersabar" sahutnya lagi.  
"Kami ingin tahu caranya bersabar itu seperti apa" tambah majikan ke 11 yang juga pandai memasak.  
"Sabar itu mengendalikan emosi, tuan muda. Belajarlah untuk memulainya dari sekarang" sahut pembantunya.  
"Eoh, ajumma benar sekali"

*–*

Karena perbincangan semalam, mereka pun belajar untuk melatih mengendalikan emosi mereka. Si bungsu paling kecil yang berumur 15 tahun browsing di internet cara untuk melatih kesabaran mereka. Karena memiliki sifat evil dan polos, si bungsu itu pun memberikan cara-cara pada ke 12 hyeongnya untuk melatih kesabaran mereka.  
"Hyeong! Hyeong!" Ia berlari tergesa-gesa ke luar dari kamar untuk menemui ke 12 hyeongnya yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga.  
"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Kibum  
"Hyeong aku tahu caranya agar kita bisa belajar bersabar" sahutnya gembira sambil memegang kertas yang dipegangnya.  
"Apa caranya?" Sahut mereka antusias.  
Kemudian Kyuhyun membacakan semua cara-cara itu pada mereka.

*–*

"Kyu, kau yakin?" tanya Teukie seakan ragu padanya.  
"Yakin hyeong" sahutnya di telepon.  
Teukie menutup teleponnya, lalu memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana. Sebelum Teukie memulai tugasnya, Teukie menghembuskan nafas sambil berkata "Aku harus bisa! Demi belajar bersabar" gumamnya.  
Kemudian Teukie berjongkok sambil menyingsingkan lengan baju dan celana, lalu Teukie berjongkok di temani oleh Kangin.  
"Hyeong, apa benar belajar bersabar harus dengan cara seperti ini?" tanyanya yang agak malu karena banyak yang memandang aneh mereka.  
"Kyuhyun berkata iya tadi di telepon" sahutnya.  
"Baiklah hyeong, kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang"  
"Mm" angguk Teukie.  
Teukie dan Kangin pun memulai mengumpulkan butiran pasir di pantai menggunakan tusuk gigi.

*–*

Di tempat lain, Donghae dan Eunhyuk berdiri di bawah pohon untuk menghitung banyaknya jumlah semut yang berjalan beriringan di setiap pohon yang terdapat di Taman dekat Apartemen mereka.  
"Hae, kok cara untuk belajar bersabar harus menghitung semut seperti ini sih!"  
"Hust! Ingat Hyuk, kita sedang belajar bersabar! Ingat harus sabar" sahutnya.  
"Iya! Iya! Aku tahu!"

*–*

Di salah satu kandang di Kebun Binatang, dua orang pemuda tampan terlihat berhati-hati saat menghitung bulu sang raja Hutan yang sedang tertidur.  
"Hyeong, kenapa sih harus memilih tempat ini?!" celetuk Hangeng yang agak kesal pada Heechul.  
"Ish! Ingat…kita harus sabar" sahut Heechul berusaha tenang  
"Iya aku tahu, tapi kenapa harus kebun binatang, dan…singa"  
"Bukannya kau tahu, sejak kecil aku ingin sekali memelihara Singa, tapi tidak pernah kesampaian, ya jadinya aku cuma bisa memelihara heenim dan chery saja, dan dulu aku penasaran ingin sekali menghitung bulu singa, dan baru kali ini kesampaian" sahutnya ceria.  
"Fiuh!" Hangeng hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan dirinya terkejut ketika sang raja Hutan menggeliat.

*–*  
Di dapur, Wookie menghitung banyaknya jumlah beras yang selalu ia masak setiap harinya. Dengan telaten dan menggunakan kaca pembesar juga pensil dan buku catatan, Wookie mulai menghitung beras satu persatu sembari tak lupa mencatatnya.

*–*

Siwon dan Kibum berada di tepi sungai Han, dengan menggunakan dua botol besar ukuran coca cola juga dua buah garpu, Siwon dan Kibum pun mulai memasukkan air ke dalam botol kosong menggunakan garpu.  
"Sabar…sabar…sabar…" gumam mereka.

*–*

Yesung berada di sea world ia pun memulai aksinya menyikat gigi ikan hiu sambil menyelam, bahkan banyak hiu yang mengelilingi Yesung hanya untuk mengantri sikat gigi. Meski sedikit ekstrim baginya, tapi demi belajar sabar, Yesung harus bisa menjalaninya.

*–*

Shindong duduk di Taman dekat Apartemen mereka sambil mendongak menatap langit untuk menghitung jumlah burung yang terbang, tak lupa Shindong membawa catatan untuk menulisnya.

*–*  
Sungmin berdiri di tepi jalan untuk menghitung banyaknya jumlah ban dari kendaraan roda 4 yang melintas di jalan raya.

*–*

Malam hari pun tiba, ke 12 namja tampan itu terlihat lusuh dan tubuh mereka basah karena keringat. Mereka terlihat protes dan menggedor pintu si bungsu yang tampak asik bermain Game di kamar. Karena merasa risih dengan gedoran pintu, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya beranjak dan membuka pintu kamar.  
Saat pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan tawa ketika ke 12 saudaranya protes padanya.  
"Ada apa?" tanyanya  
"Ada apa kau bilang?!" kesal Teukie  
"Kyu! Semua cara yang kau sarankan pada kami hanya akal-akalanmu saja kan?!" Sahut Kangin.  
"Aku dan Donghae sudah menghitung semut, lihat mata kami jadi merah seperti ini karena tidak hanya untuk menghitung semut!"  
"Pinggangku juga sakit karena jongkok memasukkan air dalam botol menggunakan garpu" tambah Siwon sambil memegang pinggangnya.  
"Kakiku juga kram karena jongkok melulu" tambah Kibum  
"Mataku perih karena harus menghitung jumlah ban yang tidak ada hentinya melintas di jalan!" Keluh Sungmin  
"Aku jadi tidak bisa memasak karena sejak pagi sampai sekarang jumlah beras yang kuhitung tidak selesai-selesai!" sahut Wookie  
"Kau lihat!" Yesung menunjukkan ke 10 jarinya yang kaku  
"Semua jariku kaku karena menyikat gigi hiu-hiu itu!"  
"Tubuh kami juga gatal-gatal, karena bulu Singa!, dan malah Singa itu meluk-meluk kami dan memperlihatkan gigi taringnya, coba…kalau kami digigit bagaimana!" Ucap Heechul  
"Bener itu!" Tambah Hangeng  
"Kau lihat pakaianku! Ini kotoran burung!, selama aku menghitung burung, sebanyak itu juga burung-burung nakal itu mengotori pakaian juga rambutku!" Kesal Shindong  
"Cara-caramu itu pasti cuma akal-akalanmu sajakan?!" ucap Siwon  
"Itu aku dapat dari internet, aku tidak bohong hyeong" sahut Kyuhyun membela diri.  
" benar, lalu apa yang kamu lakukan untuk bersabar?" tanya Wookie  
"Aku menggunakan cara terakhir" sahutnya santai  
"Cara apa itu?" Tanya mereka  
"Cara agar aku harus bersabar saat kalian memarahiku. Hahahhahahhahaha" tawanya puas.  
"Kyuhyuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!" geram mereka.

Fin

Hehehe ff yang singkat, semoga kalian suka ya


End file.
